


Lion and Dragon

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hanzhardt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reinhardt has a big heart, Reinzo, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now it is time to heal."</p><p>(Just some drabble I wrote in about an hour.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion and Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from tumblr.)

            He didn’t deserve to be this happy. Whatever else he learned since joining Overwatch, that was the one thing Hanzo truly believed more than anything. There had been so many times in his life where he was told – to himself or by others – that he shouldn’t pursue his desires in favor of upholding his family’s legacy. And after the archer tried to kill Genji, he still denied himself out of some sense of honor, thinking that his unhappiness was suitable punishment for fratricide.

            But sometimes he forgot. Hanzo would begin to heal, to let go of the notion that he should be miserable, and find himself enjoying life. At least, before he remembered and once again tried to push away the things that made him happy.

            Which was why he set his game to the side and began scooting away from the man sitting next to him on the couch.

            “Hm?” Reinhardt turned to Hanzo as he felt the smaller man move. “Forget something?”

            “No, it’s nothing.” Hanzo felt awful lying to him, but he couldn’t just say ‘I don’t deserve you.’ He’d done that once, and it had the opposite effect: Reinhardt was far too kind to accept the archer’s self-punishment. So really, it didn’t surprise him when he felt a large hand at his waist, pulling him onto the older man’s lap.

            The giant of a man didn’t say anything immediately, just wrapped his arms around Hanzo and stroked his hair. It wouldn’t take much for him to snap the archer in half, but he never felt like he was in danger. If anything, being held in those strong arms made him feel safer than he had in a long, long while. He loved it. That’s why it was so wrong.

            “Reinhardt…” he sighed in defeat. He already knew that the older man wouldn’t take his excuses. He was too stubborn to do so. And if Hanzo was being honest, he didn’t want that to change. He needed someone to give him the breaks and the affection he wouldn’t give himself.

            “Ich liebe dich, mein Drachen,” the older man said in as hushed a voice he could manage. He kissed the top of Hanzo’s head, and the archer relaxed. In his bought of self-loathing, he hadn’t even noticed how tense he had become. They’d done this little shuffle enough times for them both to know how it would turn out, but it always surprised Hanzo when he was reminded how comfortable he was with the older man. His inner argument about how he didn’t deserve this quieted, and he silently thanked whatever higher power existed that Reinhardt could tell when he sunk into that mindset.

            Hanzo snuggled further against his broad chest, suddenly feeling very tired. The light scratching of his scalp wasn’t helping that, and he fell asleep, safe and happy for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo was totally playing an old Pokemon game. I just really headcanon that he's a Pokemon geek.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
